Return Of The Reptar Wagon
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Tommy is worried Dil crys to much, he and the other baby's try to toughen him up.
1. Chapter 1

**Our story, takes place not to long after the events of The Rugrats Movie.**

The rugrats, were still getting used to baby Dil around, one day, as Phil Lil, and Chuckie, were visiting at Tommy's house, as they were in the play pin, Dil was really irritating them, and he was crying non stop.

"That crying's giving me such a headache!" Chuckie said in stress, as he was covering his ears. "Why can't your brother just calm down?" Phil asked Tommy. Tommy loved his little brother, but there were times when Dil made him really mad.

"I don't know guys, not to long after our big adventure, he's been crying like that allot, I don't know what's wrong with him." Tommy said. Tommy's friends sometimes blamed him for his little brother's loud noses and actions. He wished there was a way, he could teach his brother, how to act more like a big baby.

"Tommy, you need to teach your little baby brother to man up a bit." Angelica said as she walked into the play-pin. "What do you mean Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"You know what I'm saying baldie, if Dil continues to act like this when he's older, he could turn out to be a wimp. You need to toughen him up." Angelica said. Tommy then was worried as he didn't want his brother to become a wimp.

"B-but, what am I gonna do..." he said in a worried tone of voice. "You need to teach him to do something grown up related, and make him act like a big baby." Angelica said, as Dil was right by her spitting on her, and saying. "Yucky yucky!"

He then took Angelica's doll Cynthia, and put her in his mouth, and started drooling on her. "Oh, you stupid baby!" Angelica said as she then started to pull Cynthia away from him. Dil, and Angelica, then continued to pull from each other, Intel Angelica finally pulled so hard, she fell over, and bumped it to the play-pen.

Cynthia then flew off all over the house, Intel she fell into the basement. Angelica then got up, after falling down, and shouted. "Cynthia!" She then ran over to the basement, and said as she was looking down the stairs. "I can't find her. Tommy, your stupid baby brother has got me real mad this time!" Angelica, was coming at the baby's mad, as Tommy was holding Dil trying to protect him, from his outraged cousin.

"Angelica, please, he's just a baby, he didn't mean it." Tommy said, trying to calm Angelica down. Angelica then stopped and teard up a little. And said is a sad tone of voice. "Oh, my poor Cynthia, I've failed to save you! I couldn't stop the dumb bald baby, from putting you in danger, and one I'm never gonna see you again!" She then broke down, and started crying.

Tommy walked to Angelica trying to cheer her up, as he didn't want to see her so upset. "Don't worry Angelica, we'll get her back."

"You will!" Angelica said cheered up a bit, as she was still tearing up a little. "We Will?" Chuckie asked nervously. "Yeah, we're gonna to down to that basement, and find Cynthia!" Tommy said. "Oh, this isn't such a good idea." Chuckie said.

The babys, and Angelica then went to the basement, and Tommy took Dil with them, as he was holding him safe, and said. This should be an adventure that Will toughen Dil up a little." Then as they got down to the basement, they began to look a around.

The basement, was where Tommy's dad Stew, made his inventions, they then noticed a familiar invention as they were looking around, and that was the reptar wagon.

Tommy then noticed the invention, and he ran to it in excitement, and said. "Guys! Look, it's the Reptar Wagon, from our big adventure."

"Oh I'm getting a bit dizzy,thinking about all the crazy rids we had in that thing." Chuckie said.

**To be continued. More is to come! Sorry the chapter was a bit short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy then walked over to the Reptar Wagon, he then put his hand on the wagon, and said with a smile.

"The Reptar Wagon guys. It feels like yesterday when we had our biggest adventure ever!"

Chuckie rather had some bad memories from the event. He then said in a nervous tone of voice. "I don't know Tommy, being lost in the woods, and chased by the wolf and those monkeys. Oh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it."

Tommy then walked over to Chuckie put his hand on his shoulder and said. "Come on Chuckie, it wasn't to bad. Wouldn't you like to have an adventure like that again?" He asked.

"Tommy what are you crazy?" Chuckie said. He knew Tommy loved adventures, but this was to much.

Meanwhile, Angelica was looking for Cynthia, she then looked at the wagon, and said. "I remember that thing, Uncle Stew made that at the time Tommy's dumb baby brother was born." She then spotted Cynthia in the wagon. She picked her up, and then said. "Oh, my dear sweet Cynthia, thank goodness I found you." She then overheard the babys talking about the Reptar Wagon.

"Come on guys, we should take the wagon out for another adventure, it would be fun." Tommy had not had a good adventure for awhile, and he was ready even for a dangerous one.

Angelica then got an evil plan. Now, she thought of a way to get rid of the babies for awhile, and get some time to herself. As Tommy's parents were gone at the moment, and Tommy's grandpa was dead asleep. She then said to herself with an evil smile. "I can trick those dumb babies, and get them out of my hair for awhile. That stupid baby's crying is getting on my last nerve." She then grabbed Tommy by the shoulder as he was talking to the other babies, and said. "Hey Tommy, I know a way you can toughen your dumb little baby brother up."

"You do Angelica?" Tommy asked surprised, he couldn't believe Angelica was actually trying to help him, little did he know she was going to trick him and his friends.

"Yep I do!" Angelica said with a mean smile. "Take him out on a new adventure with the wagon, and maybe teach him how to drive, then he will act like a big baby." Angelina just knew Tommy would believe her, and take her advice, as he always did even though how many times she lied.

Tommy smiled in excitement. This was it! He was going to toughen his baby brother up. "Hey! Did you hear that guys. We're gonna make Dil a big baby!"

Angelica then gave an evil chuckle and said to herself. "Those dumb babies will believe anything, it's almost sad haha."

"Well first we got to get the reptar wagon upstairs." Tommy said. He then began to pull on the wagon.

Chuckie then began to assist Tommy on bringing the wagon out of the basement. "Oh, I really don't like this idea." He said in a scared tone of voice. Then after they brought the wagon up, Tommy went back down to get Dil.

He grabbed him to take him upstairs safely and said. "You're gonna love this Dil! Won't he Angelica?"

Angelina was still chuckling about the babies gullibility. She then turned her head to Tommy and said. "Huh? Oh yeah, as soon as you get that dumb baby up there I'll tell you babies what to do."

Tommy and Angelica then we're both upstairs, and Angelica was ready to send the babies on a new big adventure.

"Okay Angelica, what do we do first?" Tommy asked holding Dil with a smile. As he was excited.

"Okay babies, are you ready for a big new adventure?!" She asked in a pumped up tone of voice.

"Yeah!" All the babies shouted, except Chuckie as he still had doubts about the whole thing.

Angelina then pulled the wagon across the living room and to the front door. (And still not waking up Tommy's grandpa)

Hope in babies." Angelica said. All the babies then went into the wagon, Tommy put his brother in first then went in.

Chuckle went in nervously and said. "Guys, I don't know, what if the grown ups find out where taking that big wagon on another adventure, we're gonna get into lots of trouble. I just know it."

**Stay tund for next chapter! To be continued.**


End file.
